


Don't Touch My Country

by super0random0girl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super0random0girl/pseuds/super0random0girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a young island country and needs to have someone take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You hum as you walk along the shore, watching the waves. Up ahead, you hear a voice.

"I claim this land for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland!" a blond boy said, sticking a pole with a flag on it into the ground. You walk up to him and begin hitting his ankle with a stick.

"Get out of my country!" you shout. "Out! Out! Out!"

He only laughs and picks you up. "You are adorable!" he tells you. You scream and your white Bengal tiger, Tiger, leaps out of the bushes and bears his teeth at the blond country. The country puts you down and backs up a bit.

"I'm Britain. I don't suppose they've already named you?" he says, laughing nervously. You cross your arms sassily.

"Of course I have a name. I'm (c/n)," you tell him. He smiles.

"Well then. At least come to the world meeting with me. It's tomorrow. All the countries get together and try to work out the world's problems," he explains. "So? Will you come?"

You think a moment. "Okay. I suppose it could be fun."

He smiles. "Good. Now come on, I'll take you there," he tells you, offering his hand. You hesitate, then reach up and take it. You tap the ground next to you with the stick, and Tiger walked up next to you. Britain leads you to a boat, gets you in, and begins rowing to another ship.

\------------------------------------------------

You sit in the chair that Britain added for you at the long table. The other countries are looking at your features and comparing you to the others, trying to figure out who would get to take care of you.

"She looks a bit like a Germanic," one named Prussia says. You like him and his brother, Germany.

"But look at zat hair! She is mine!" France says. He's strange and funny and probably perverted.

"She's mine! Look at her eyes!" Spain says.

"Um... I'm hungry," you say, not used to the attention. America, the boisterous one, laughs loudly.

"She must be mine!" he says. One or two counties nod.

"Only one of his would ask for food at a meeting," someone mumbled. Spain hands you something round and bright red. You carefully bit into it, then grin.

"What is it?" you ask. He grins.

"A tomate. A tomato," he tells you. You quickly finish it.

"Can I have another?" you ask. He nods and hands you another one.

"Um..." a quiet voice says. You try to remember his name... Canadia? No.... Canada. "What if we take turns with her?" he suggests. The countries look at each other and begin nodding.

"A week with each country. Then she can go back with whoever she chooses. It sounds fair," Britain says.

"Who gets her first?" America asks.

"Spain," you say. They turn to look at you. "He has tomatoes."

They begin laughing. "Si!" Spain shouts. He picks you up and spins you around before putting you back down. "Come on. I'll take you to your home for the week."


	2. A Week At Spain's

You look around Spain's house, instantly mesmerized. "Wow," you breathe. Spain smiles proudly.

"Like it?" he guesses. You nod. He leads you to the kitchen and hands you to a tomato. You take it and sit down.

"How do you stand those idiots?" you grumble. For some reason, he begins laughing. You give him a bewildered look.

"You're just like Romano!" he tells you when he can. You roll your eyes and give up, taking a bite of your tomato. Suddenly, said Italian walks in.

"Who's this?" he asks, staring at you. You glare at him.

"Are you as idiotic as France, England, and America?" you ask bluntly. Romano looks insulted.

"Dio, no. So? Who are you?" he asks.

"(c/n). You must be Romano. You're all Spain talked about in the car. And he talks a lot," you tell him. He nods understandingly, then notices your tomato.

"Hey, Spain, does that mean you have more tomatoes?" Romano asks. Spain nods and tosses one to him.

"So, are you Spain's new underling?" Romano asks, a hint of jealousy in is voice.

"Not really. I refuse to be anyone's underling. I'm just staying with different countries until I'm older," you tell him. He nods.

"How long?" he asks.

"Only a week. Then I have to stay with another idiot," you whine. Romano chuckles.

"Which bastard are you going with next?" he asks. Spain smacks him in the back of his head.

"Watch your language," Spain commanded. Romano frowned at him.

"I don't know. Maybe the guy with the weird eyebrows," you tell him. He nods.

"Ah, Sir Eyebrows," Romano says knowingly. "He's a real culo."

Spain smacks him. "Clean out your mouth," he grumbles. Romano rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I'm making churros. You staying for dinner?" Spain asks Romano, who nods. Spain puts some music on and begins cooking and singing.

\----------------------------------

Your third day (you ate your second day away), Spain takes you swimming. You watch the softly rippling waves, hypnotized. Spain chuckles.

"It's precioso, isn't it?" he said quietly. You smile and nod, then run to the water and begin splashing. You see Romano walking off with a familiar animal.

"Tiger!" you shout. You had left him with India since India knew what to do with him. You hug the tiger, then Romano, then Spain, then Tiger again. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" you say. Romano and Spain laugh.

"You're welcome," Romano says. Spain smiles softly.

"Are you coming swimming, too?" you ask Romano. He hesitates, then nods.

"Sure. Just give me a moment," he says, and jogs off. Spain leads you back to the water and Tiger stops just short of the water. A minute later, Romano comes back in swim trunks. You notice Spain checking him out but ignore it.

"Water!" you shout, and splash the two older countries. They laugh and splash back lightly.

\-------------------------------

After swimming, Romano and Spain set up a bonfire. Romano cooked while Spain played his guitar. You smile, leaning up against Tiger.

"Have you decided who you're going with next?" Spain asked in between songs. You nod. "Who?"

"You," you tell him. Romano looks up, smiling.

"Really?" he says. You nod. "Why?"

"Because Spain says you're usually a pain in the butt but recently you've been happy. I like making people happy," you tell him. Romano and Spain glance at each other, gauging the other's reaction, then quickly look away.

"O-Oh," Romano mumbles. He coughs softly. "So, um. Dinner's done," he finally says. You grin and begin eating, not fully aware of the awkwardness.

\--------------------------------

The next day, Spain lets you explore his house while he finishes paperwork. You stumble upon stairs and head up. Once up there, you realized it's an attic, the best place in a house, next to the kitchen and the bedroom. You open a box and go through it, finding some fancy Victorian outfits. You laugh and go to the next box. The first thing that pops up is a giant feather. Your eyes follow it down to find it attached to a dark blue... hat. At least, you think it's a hat. You've never seen a hat like it before. You pick it up and put it on, then look to see what else there is. The next thing you find was a red overcoat with gold decorations. It reminds you of a really fancy trench coat. You put that on too and look in the mirror.

You look like a pirate! Not just any pirate, but a rich pirate captain! You go back to the box and look for an eye patch.

"There you are! Wha...?" Spain says, trailing off when he sees you.

"Do you have an eye patch?" you ask immediately. He chuckles.

"Nope. I was so good that I never needed one," he said proudly. You gasp and grin even wider. You look at the sword you had found while digging.

"Spain...?" you say, the hope evident in your voice and the cutest face you can muster on.

"Yes...?" he replies, mimicking you.

"Will you teach me how to use a sword?" you ask/beg. Spain chuckles.

"All right, but no turning to piracy," he says seriously. You nod. He finds a sword about your size and gives it to you, first starting by showing you how to hold it and how to hold it when you're not fighting without hitting anybody. Then you two continue with different attacks and defenses.

By the time Romano finds you, you and Spain are facing each other (though Spain is taking it easy on you). He sits to the side and watched with obvious interest, though whether it was in the swordfight or simply in Spain, you aren't sure. After a few minutes, Spain pulls back into a neutral position, and you followed suit.

"You did well," Spain says, both proud and impressed.

"Thank you!" you say, then turn to Romano. "Do you have a crush on Spain, or is it the other way around?"

Romano fell out of his chair, then began grumbling in Italian. "Questo non sta accadendo. No, no, no. Questa ragazza non ha chiesto se avevo una cotta per la Spagna. Caro Dio, per favore aiutami."

You turn to Spain. "Well?" you ask. He's blushing, but otherwise looks calm.

"(y/n), you don't simply ask people that," he tells you. You nod slowly, then look between the two boys.

"You two would make a cute couple," you say innocently, then run downstairs.

\--------------------------------

About ten minutes later, you hear two pairs of feet slowly coming down the stairs. You keep coloring in your room to wait for dinner. At least you were going to, but Romano interrupts your thoughts.

"How could you see it when I couldn't?" he asks, pouting slightly, but still curious. You shrug.

"A few things tipped me off. At the beach, he was always watching you, and he... there was something about the way he looked at you. A blind guy could've seen it. And he was always trying to make you happy," you tell him. "There were a few other times that you could just tell. He blushed whenever he saw you smile, too."

Romano stares at you. "Seriously?" he asks. You nod.

"What's for dinner?" you ask. Romano looks up.

"Oh. Burritos," he tells you. "They're pretty good, actually."

You smile and dash to the kitchen to hang out with Spain (and the food).

"Buenos Dias. Good day," he says.

"Buenos Dias," you reply. He chuckles.

"You hungry?" he asks.

"Si!" you tell him.

"Good. Now (y/n), you do understand that however nice the outcome is, it's still impolite to do that," Spain says, looking you in the eye. You nod.

"But considering the circumstances, I also believe it would have been impolite to simply leave you two to sit and daydream about each other," you point out. Spain chuckles.

"I suppose. You know, I think you'd get along with Hungary. She likes matching people up too," Spain tells you. You nod. Suddenly, Tiger comes in, sniffing the air. Spain chuckles. "I guess he wants burritos, too."

\------------------------------

You spend the remainder of your week exploring Spain's country and practicing sword fighting. By the end, you are surprisingly good with a sword and you were getting good at cooking Spanish dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo non sta accadendo. No, no, no. Questa ragazza non ha chiesto se avevo una cotta per la Spagna. Caro Dio, per favore aiutami.-- (Italian)-- This isn't happening. Nope, nope, nope. This chick did not ask if I had a crush on Spain. Dear God, please help me.
> 
> ((I used Google translate, so felt free to correct me on this.))


	3. A Week with Romano

You quickly pack up your stuff, including the small sword from Spain, knowing that Romano will be over to pick you and Tiger up after lunch. You hear a knock on the bedroom door, so you go over and open it. It's Spain.

"I was wondering if you wanted any help," Spain says. You smile at him.

"No thanks! I'm almost done. When's lunch? I'm hungry," you tell him. He laughs.

"Qué deseas?" he asks. You think.

"Paella?" you request. He nods.

"Okay," he says, then heads downstairs. You quickly finish packing and carry your bag downstairs. Then you go to the kitchen.

"Hey, Spain?" you say, sitting on a stool. "Do you think Romano will bring me over here?"

Spain glances at you. "Probablemente. He usually comes over when Italy has Germany over," he explains. "Romano doesn't really like Germany."

You nod slowly, then grin. "So I'll still get to see you?" you check.

"Of course you'll still get to see him. I can't have the potato bastard giving you ideas," Romano says from behind you. You get up and hug him.

"Yay!" you shout. Romano chuckles.

"Lunch is done," Spain tells you. You and Romano sit down to eat.

\-------------------------------------------

After recovering from Romano's driving, you and Tiger make your way downstairs. You find Romano in the living room.

"Hi, Romano!" you say, sitting next to him. He smiled at you.

"Hey, (y/n)," he says.

"Don't you have a tomato garden?" you ask. He nods. "Can you teach me how to grow tomatoes so I can have my own garden at home?"

"Of course. How about you help me with dinner first?" Romano suggests. You grin.

"Yeah!"

\----------------------------------------

After a delicious dinner, Romano shows you around his garden, which not only has 4 types of tomatoes, but also has many herbs. Then he puts you to bed.

"Hey, Romano?" you whisper before he can leave.

"Si?" he replies.

"Can you tell me a story?" you ask. He nods.

"What do you want it to be about?" he murmurs, sitting on your bed.

"I want it to be a fairytale. One about the Pirate Prince who saves the Prince of Tomatoes from The Evil Guy with Crazy Eyebrows and The Blonde Guy Who's More Like a Girl," you tell him. He looks like he can't decide whether to glare at you or laugh.

"Why the Pirate Prince and the Prince of Tomatoes?" he asks.

"Because Spain could be a Pirate Prince and you're like the Prince of Tomatoes," you say. He nods slowly.

"...And why is it the Prince of Tomatoes the damsel in distress?" Romano asks.

"Because the Pirate Prince can save himself and that would ruin the story," you point out.

"Can you think of shorter names for the villains?" he asks. You think.

"Hm... Lord Eyebrows and... Lord Lady," you decide. Romano chuckles.

"Okay. Once upon a time..." Romano starts and weaves you a story that could rival any other story any day.

\---------------------------------

On your second day, you visit Spain. On your third day, you visit Rome and meet the Pope. On the fourth day, you help Romano with his garden. On the fifth day you sleep because working in the garden is hard. On the sixth day, Romano teaches you Italian, which you quickly pick up on. On your seventh and last day, you read some of Romano's cleaner romance novels and watch Italian television. You aren't sure when, but sometime in there, Romano becomes your older brother and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué deseas? - What do you want?  
> Probablemente. - Probably.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. Writer's block. Sorry it's so short, too.


End file.
